Mine
by freudianslip13
Summary: A one shot for Iceburns Week Day 5 (Mine). Elsa is being auctioned off at her sorority's date night and Hans intends to place a winning bid on the woman he's had his sights set on for the past three years.


Mine- Iceburns Week Day 5

There she was. Elsa Everstad. The sassy blonde he'd been pining after since he first laid eyes on her the beginning of senior year. To him, she was the ultimate conquest. She'd turned him down the first time he'd asked her out and after several months of getting nowhere, he settled for her younger sister Anna. Now that he'd moved on from the redheaded freshman, he was ready to stake his claim. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life but they were both president of their respective sorority and fraternity, a match he figured was meant to be.

He spied Elsa pursuing the psychology section of the bookstore, her finger pressed to her lips as she scanned the shelves in search of a book on psychoanalytic theory. Hans strode up to her, swagger in his every step until he was just behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"Hello Elsa." The blonde jumped and whipped her head around to find Hans seductively smiling at her.

"Oh, Hans. You startled me." A smile crept across his face as he flashed his best debonair look.

"I figured it was only fair since you took my breath away once I saw you over here from across the store." Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to the bookshelf and continued her search.

"Hans Westergard. You never change do you? What is it you want this time?" she asked hesitantly.

"The same thing I've only ever asked of you Elsa. It's senior year and Valentine's Day is coming up. I would love nothing more than to sweep you off your feet and treat you like the queen you are."

She wanted to ignore him. She wished she could but there was something about Hans that resonated within her. The way he spoke, his words oozing confidence. It was becoming increasingly difficult to heed the warnings of her sister. Anna had cautioned Elsa about his smooth talk and made her vow never to get involved with him. She always wanted what she couldn't have. Being forbidden to entertain the idea of Hans only made her want him even more.

"Hans, even if I wanted to I'm busy." She dismissed him with a wave of her delicate hand, desperately trying to control her urge to surrender to his kindness.

"Oh and who might the lucky man be?" Hans seriously doubted she had any plans. Elsa hadn't dated anyone seriously in the past three years. Everyone knew she was a slave to her academics and sorority work.

"I don't know yet," she said hesitantly.

"Wait, do you have some kind of blind date on Valentine's Day or something? " His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"No. My sorority is hosting a date auction for charity tomorrow night. The winning bid gets a date on Valentine's day with the girl they bid on. All the girls are participating and, as president, I'm obligated to be auctioned off." She turned to face him fully, her back pressed against the bookshelf as her cobalt eyes looked deep with his. "But if you'd like you could come. I'd love to see you put your money where your mouth is." The side of her mouth coiled into a smile. "Although I should warn you, Kristoff Bjorgman has made it pretty clear that he's not leaving without a winning bid one me." She'd all but surrendered to her inner most desires. Teasing Hans gave her such pleasure. To hell with Anna's warnings.

"You seriously think I would be out bided by that poor jock? I think you underestimate me Elsa." He moved closer to her as the cat and mouse game continued, brushing a strand of her flaxen hair away from her face. The heat between them was noticeably increasing. Elsa's breath became shallow and Hans couldn't help but notice her chest was slightly heaving.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see." She looked Hans up and down and flashed a smirk out the corner of her eyes as she pried herself away from the bookshelf. "Bye Hans." He watched her walk away as her hips swayed with each step, the scent of her sweet perfume lingering behind.

The following night Hans arrived at Delta Phi Omega. The place was crawling with good looking frat boys like Hans. They gathered around as the auction began and Hans spied Kristoff nearby with his fellow football possy.

"The next lady up for auction this evening is none other than our president, Elsa Everstad."

His heart stopped for a brief moment as he watched Elsa strut across the stage in a short tight black dress with a small slit up her right thigh. The top of the dress was cut dangerously low, showing off her perfect porcelain skin that Hans wished to lay wet kisses on in the near future. The sight of her caused him to bite his lip and swallow back a groan.

"We'll start the bid at one hundred dollars."

Hans let Bjorgman have the first bid, not wanting to seem overly anxious. His pockets were deep and he wasn't leaving a loser.

Another man from across the room shouted the next bid at five hundred dollars. Hans kept his cool and watched the scene unfold as several men got in a bidding war, leaving Bjorgman no choice but to concede. Elsa's eyes were darting back and forth at various men vying for her company. Hans ignored the frenzy and let his eyes creep up Elsa's perfectly slender legs, enjoying the sight of the goddess before him. Her platinum blonde hair flowed around her body like a heavenly waterfall of gold.

Finally the bidding started to die down as the last bid stood at $1,300.

"Thirteen-hundred going once. Thirteen hundred going twice." The auctioneer glanced around the room for anymore takers.

"Five thousand dollars," Hans bolstered with his arms crossed and chin held high.

A gasp fell upon the room. Elsa's eyes grew wide as she tried to locate where the voice had come from. Once she spotted him, her eyes grew dark and they simultaneously grinned at each other.

"If there are no other bids…sold, to Hans Westergard in the back of the room."

Elsa gracefully made her way off the stage and walked straight through the crowd towards Hans.

"Well Hans, it looks like you finally got what you wanted." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush up against him. He placed a hand behind her head, entangling his fingers into her soft waves of hair and placed a gentle but hungry kiss on Elsa's crimson lips.

"Mine." He said, moving his hand to the small of her back and pulling her in tighter as she sank into his arms. "You're all mine."

Elsa brushed her lips against Hans' and whispered. "All yours."


End file.
